Fleeting Seconds
by Ashe Corinthos
Summary: 50 LenXRin sentences ranging from fluff to a bit dark. (One-shot)


**WARNING: Real fast, lemme just say; there are mentions of twince** **st as well as some other stuff amongst the fluff, but there's also noncest. Just letting you know**. **Also, there's no specific plotline.** **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

#01 - Ring

When Len finally gave her a diamond ring after their ten years of dating, Rin felt a powerful happiness unlike any other welling in her chest.

#02 - Hero

Len knew he had to be Rin's hero; he vowed long ago to always protect her, no matter what.

#03 - Memory

Rin's tears drip down her pale cheeks as she gazes at a beautiful photograph of the two of them that was long forgotten, and she weeps as she remembers all the wonderful times they shared before everything went wrong.

#04 - Box

The box of orange-flavored chocolates Len left on Rin's doorstep surely would cheer the girl up, he was sure of it.

#05 - Run

Under the dark cover of night, the two forbidden lovers run away from everything that keeps them apart, with only their emotions to guide them.

#06 - Hurricane

Len found out the hard way that Rin's anger is matched only with the strength of a fierce, chaotic storm.

#07 - Wings

Of course Rin wouldn't say no to adopting a little feathered friend; she just wishes Len had chosen something other than the loudest duck in existence.

#08 - Cold

Curling his arms around his shivering, sleeping sister in their shared bed, Len blushes and makes himself believe that he's doing it just because he wants to keep her warm.

#09 - Red

Screaming, Rin kneels at Len's side, trying desperately to stop the flow of red from the gunshot wound in his chest while pleading for him to stay with her, her heart breaking in two.

#10 - Drink

Len places a blanket over Rin's shuddering shoulders, taking the amber bottle from her limp hand, and sadly hopes one day she won't drink herself to sleep every night.

#11 - Midnight

Late at night, Rin can't help but think about his smile, his voice, his kind eyes, and she knows she won't be able to get any sleep thinking of her handsome fellow classmate.

#12 - Temptation

He wants to kiss her, to wrap his arms around his darling, beautiful, sweet _sister_ and make her _his_ , and the very realization of wanting something so wrong, wanting _her,_ hits Len with the force of a typhoon.

#13 - View

Sitting together in the grass, the wind blowing their hair and their hands entwined between them, the two of them watch the sunset paint the sky shades of scarlet.

#14 - Music

When they sing together, their voices melding together to create an awing melody that takes your breath away, nothing compares to the feeling Len gets with Rin, the only person he has ever felt such joy singing with.

#15 - Silk

The soft material of Rin's new dress flutters about her as she walks toward her awestruck boyfriend, and the expression on his face is definitely worth the cost.

#16 - Cover

Hiding his blushing face with one hand, Len pretends to look elsewhere until he's sure the girl has looked away again; then, he lets his eyes scan the adorable blonde once more, wishing he had the guts to talk to her.

#17 - Promise

Under the shade of the ancient oak tree, two small children made a very serious promise; no matter what happens, they'll always be together.

#18 - Dream

Jolting upright in bed, Len's dream replays across his mind, showing that nameless girl he's never met, but who haunts his unconscious thoughts every night.

#19 - Candle

The lights in the stuffy room burning low, Rin gazes at the door where Len should have arrived two hours ago, and with an angry cry, smashes the tall candle on the table into pieces on the floor.

#20 - Talent

Len had never heard such a lilting, gentle voice before, and the emotion almost visible in the words being lightly sung drew him to her.

#21 - Silence

The uncomfortable quiet between the two quarreling lovers has never been so suffocating.

#22 - Journey

The amazing, fun, lifelong journey Len went on together with Rin will never be something he forgets.

#23 - Fire

In the heat of Len's kiss, Rin forgets every consequence to their wrongful romance, much preferring the fiery love to the bitter chill of doubt and worry.

#24 - Strength

When she broke down, Len didn't hesitate to give her his strength; he'll support her, and he'll make sure she will never have to cry again.

#25 - Mask

Somehow, Rin got through the front Len put up for others, and she loved him all the more for who he really was.

#26 - Ice

When he managed to cough out a rushed 'hello' to the pretty girl, she smiled at him with the brightness of the sun and replied easily, breaking the ice both of them had been afraid to approach.

#27 - Fall

Rin was about to fall down, down to the ground below, ready to end it all; however, when Len suddenly took her hand and told her he refused to let her die, she realized she had something to live for after all.

#28 - Forgotten

Her face had slipped his mind for so, so long, up until the day when she was right in front of him; as Len's eyes met her sapphire orbs, he remembered everything he had never meant to forget.

#29 - Dance

Spinning, twirling, hand in hand, the faithful servant was allowed to dance in secret with the beautiful but cruel queen he willingly would give his very life for.

#30 - Body

Len forbid himself to look, forced himself not to pay attention to her, to the new curves and changes in her body, but despite his conflicted, brotherly refusal to see her that way, Len couldn't help but to notice just how attractive Rin really is.

#31 - Sacred

The bond between brother and sister is strong, powerful and sacred, and nothing can break the ties of these very close siblings.

#32 - Farewells

Crying, Len stares out across the fence at the retreating girl, clutching the paper plane in his hands that holds her final goodbye to him, and screams out to her, wishing this inevitable day had never come.

#33 - World

She felt her entire world crumble away without him.

#34 - Formal

When he saw her coming down the stairs in her beautiful prom dress, his heart flipped in his chest.

#35 - Fever

Rin spent every moment he was sick nursing him back to health, refusing to leave him be for even a second for worry his condition would worsen.

#36 - Laugh

The tinkling, bell-like chime of Rin's laughter is enough to make Len's entire day.

#37 - Lies

Rin felt like such a fool for having believed he ever loved her; he was out with _her_ now, and she was left alone, her heart shattered with his betrayal.

#38 - Forever

Racing far from the execution with his princess in his battered arms, Len vows to forever be by her side, even if he loses limbs, and to always be her loyal knight.

#39 - Overwhelmed

The rush of emotions she's suddenly feeling leaves Rin completely confused and bewildered; how can she feel something like _this_ toward her own brother?!

#40 - Whisper

"I love you," Len whispers into Rin's ear, grinning as she flushes bright red and stammers out a similar reply.

#41 - Wait

Sprinting into his arms, Rin lets out a burbled mess of happiness to see her beloved Len once again, the years of distance finally come to an end as he welcomes her into his embrace.

#42 - Talk

Slamming his fists into her bedroom door, Len calls out to Rin, begging her to just _talk_ to him, let him know what's wrong, let him try to fix things; he can't bear the silence any longer.

#43 - Search

She'd searched for him for so long, killed so many just to find him; she never expected the two of them to be facing each other down, their faces mirroring their surprise and confusion as they point their deadly weapons at one another, now enemies fighting for two very different sides.

#44 - Hope

Watching her from behind his tree, Len can't help but to hope that some day their story will have a different ending, and the wolf will finally be able to be with his red-hooded love.

#45 - Eclipse

When his shadow eclipsed hers and his arms wrapped tightly around her, his breath tickling her neck, Rin found herself giving in to their corrupted love with little resistance.

#46 - Gravity

The weight of their situation pulled down on both young hearts, made them fight and throw blame for feelings neither of them had any control of.

#47 - Highway

Rin had managed to make it to the main highway before Len caught up to her and persuaded her to come back home with him, even though she about punched him in the face.

#48 - Unknown

Everything he was starting to feel toward his best friend was different, unknown, confusing; is this supposed to be what being in love feels like?

#49 - Lock

Her heart was closed off, sealed and padlocked from everyone; yet, without her knowing, the key was stolen by an annoying, banana-loving, kind of cute blonde boy.

#50 - Breathe

Being with Len is as easy as breathing; exhaling in laughter, inhaling a flustered gasp, letting out a long winded rant, he was usually the reason for each of these, yet Rin knows that without him, she'd surely suffocate.

* * *

Author's Note: Ah! Done! *Smiles happily before facetabling* Uh. Yeah. So I'm kind of stuck on my many projects right now, so I thought 'eyyyy, let's try one of those 50 sentence things? What's the worst that could happen?' *glances sideways at 'story'* Most of this is so random... By the way, most of the ideas were my own, but I made a few references to some songs; can you catch them all?

Well... yep. So here it is! Ah, it's really just for fun, to see if I could actually do something like this. Nevertheless, I really hope you enjoy it! Hopefully one of my other projects will be done soon! *laughs nervously*

Anyways, thanks for reading! If you like, leave me a review or shoot me a PM to let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own not a Vocaloid, only my own ideas. I just love to manip- uh, use them!


End file.
